<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Years Blues by bergamot_latte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097195">New Years Blues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bergamot_latte/pseuds/bergamot_latte'>bergamot_latte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Arguing, Confrontations, Dom/sub, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Nonbinary Character, Other, Ownership, Polyamorous Character, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bergamot_latte/pseuds/bergamot_latte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I said to the night,<br/>“If you are in love with the moon,<br/>it is because you never stay for long.”<br/>The night turned to me and said,<br/>“It is not my fault. I never see the Sun,<br/>how can I know that love is endless?”</p><p>~ Rumi</p><p>Akihiko got bit by the green eyed monster, which causes some disruptions in the group's New Year's gathering.</p><p>But later more than makes up for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amada Ken/Arisato Minako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Years Blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first "story" based oneshot. More to come, but for now I need a small break. </p><p>Also the porn was unintentional and added +1,000 words to this monster.</p><p>I've gotta let my writing organ recharge! 🤣</p><p>Anyways, please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet gathering on New Years in Hamuko's home. The living room was a buzz with soft voices and laughter. Hamuko sat on the loveseat with Ken, happily chattering with Yukari who was across the coffee table on the couch with Mitsuru. </p><p>It was their first gathering "out" as a couple. Beforehand at the previous two they stayed apart, quick glances at each other, longing to be close.</p><p>Not now. As of right now Ken had a hand laced through Hamuko's, and even though he was acting the same…. His energy was more relaxed, and everyone noticed the stolen glances between them, even though they tried to seem secretive about it.</p><p>It was annoying the fuck out of Akihiko for some reason. Of them all, he was the most disbelieving of the situation.</p><p>Until he saw the rosy smile on Hamuko's face, and how comfortable he was with touching Ken's hands, shoulders, face and thighs. The disbelief dissolved into irritation.</p><p>Each touch, laugh, and secret smile he had for Ken made it worse. Hamuko seemed more…. </p><p>Brilliant. Something was so heartbreakingly beautiful about him, a glow that infected others. </p><p>And he wished he was the cause of that glow, not the smug kid that sat next to his side. He didn't show it in his face, oh no; Ken was good at a poker face, and sometimes it made him hard to read.. No, the smugness came from the possessiveness, how he had his hands somewhere on Hamuko's body. Almost like he owned him.</p><p>Junpei was the first to pick up on his friend's irritation, and his black mood. He knew why Akihiko was so irritated. Junpei had known since high school that Aki was in love with Hamuko, and he couldn't blame him. Even Junpei had a crush for a while, since it was easy to fall in love with someone so bright and happy. </p><p>"Hey, man, I need to run to the store, want to come? Shinji said he needs something that Hamuko doesn't have for dinner." He said cheerfully. Maybe removing Aki from the situation would help.</p><p>"No." The word was said with a short tone. Junpei sighed.</p><p>"Being here isn't any better, Akihiko. I don't think you're missing anything."</p><p>"...." Aki sighed and got up, following Junpei out the front door. The January day was blistery, and he was grateful for the warm car.</p><p>"I know, you're not the biggest fan of their relationship. Trust me I had my doubts but….. they honestly seem really happy. A little too lovey dovey for my liking, since Hamuko is very attached to him, but," He laughed. "It's cute. And Ken just takes it. He's red but I think deep down he loves all the attention." </p><p>Akihiko was quiet, looking out the window of the car into the cold, rainy day. It didn't make it any better. Although he was ultimately happy that Hamuko was, the jealousy was outweighing it, and it made him feel like a horrible friend. He was married to Shinji - and Shinji knew about his feelings for their friend, since he also felt the same way. It was a sticky situation that they were in, and they had been talking for a while about asking if he'd…. Be okay with them.</p><p>But then this popped up. And now that chance was very much lost. It was depressing. Shinji was himself upset about it but accepted it with good grace. </p><p>He had said "After all, Ken isn't really a kid anymore." He laughed dryly. "Definitely not a kid. Mitsuru walked in on them - well. Let's just say she's learned to ring the bell from now on. I think she saw more of them than she cared to."</p><p>The memory of that conversation made Akihiko's throat tight. Damn it. Ken moved quickly, and who knows the first time he had Hamuko on his back - or, maybe, Ken was the one being led.</p><p>The trip to the store was a blur, and all he could recall was they went to Junes, grabbed three things and went back. His brain was still so focused on the scenes that he made up in his mind, and each new thought made his head - and heart - throb.</p><p>Junpei knew what was going on in his head, and sought to quiet it talking about things unrelated to domestic life, but failed even when Aki was receptive and spoke back since his mind was racing.</p><p>When they got back into the warm house, the sound of laughter caught his attention, and there was an embarrassed reply from Ken.</p><p>"We've lived together off and on since like, what, I was in middle school? It was after the episode in Inaba -"</p><p>"Because you didn't feel comfortable at Mitsuru's. She said it was alright since I was closer to the school and I was a student myself at the local university. And you helped when I was in physical therapy -"</p><p>Ah. That was right, wasn't it? Ken helped him a lot when he was younger, and Aki had been there but it seems not as much as Ken was.</p><p>"But, what about right now? How did you two even end up like this? I mean, we all know Ken's been in love with you since he was what, eleven?" That was Yukari's voice, light and teasing. "Where did you catch feelings along the way?"</p><p>Akihiko was both interested and not. </p><p>"I….. think it started after a month of living here full time for his third year, in July. We had dinner and watched something - wasn't it the last Featherman R movie? - and I had fallen asleep on my rocking chair. Ken came over to wake me up, he shook me and when my eyes opened something….. was so different. I felt myself turn red and he backed away but something wasn't the same after that. I didn't recognize my feelings until months later when Ken came home with a bag full of chocolates on Valentines day. He plopped it on the counter intending to throw it out, and for a moment I thought 'If I had given him one, would he have kept it?'. I made a cake for him and said it was late but he seemed pretty pleased….."</p><p>"That should have given me away, angel. Maybe I should have been more forward." </p><p>The tone had an underlying mischievousness to it, and when Akihiko looked at Hamuko's face it was rosy with blushes and he was pouting so adorably at his boyfriend, who had a surprisingly cheeky grin on his face.</p><p>That made something inside him snap for some reason. One cough was enough to disrupt the comfortable conversation, and a weird tense feeling came after.</p><p>"Well, Ken, you've been awful possessive."</p><p>Shinji winced, knowing what was coming next. He knew it was bound to happen, he was just hoping Aki wouldn't make an ass of himself.</p><p>"....?" The younger man looked so innocently confused, though Akihiko saw a flash of emotion in his eyes, too brief to explain.</p><p>"You've had him all to yourself all day -"</p><p>"Oh, no Sanada-san." Ken said with a pleasant tone. "He's been sitting here with me because he doesn't want to move, right, angel?" He smiled, but there was something on edge about it, about him.</p><p>Almost like he was a lion waiting to strike.</p><p>"If you would let go of his hand, maybe he would move." Came the terse reply. </p><p>"Akihiko, I don't think it matters." Mitsuru was trying to de-escalate the situation, since she could feel how tense they were.</p><p>"Oh no, Mitsuru, I think it does." Akihiko looked so serious it made Hamuko nervous. "He's still a kid deep down since he can't let go of a new toy for more than a minute." </p><p>Hamuko felt Ken stiffen, and saw his eyes narrowing. </p><p>For a moment, he saw the ugly emotion of jealousy that hung in the air between them, the silence deafening. Hamuko thought a legitimate fight would break out.</p><p>Akihiko was openly jealous. And Ken's possessive nature was clashing with that out in the air.</p><p>"Oh, at least I don't need my feelings told to me." His polite tone was tinged with frost. "Or, in this case, I'm not realizing them too late." </p><p>A pindrop could be heard, and Akihiko's face, normally pale, was bright red. It was a very sore point for him - while he was incredibly book smart, emotionally he had issues recognizing his own romantic feelings for Shinjiro when he was younger. They still teased him, normally in a good natured way - he was better about it now, but it still bothered him from time to time.</p><p>The tone used and the snide, almost smirk like grin punctuated the meaning. <i>I've loved him so much longer than you. He's mine.</i></p><p>Shinjiro came up from behind Akihiko and tugged on his collar. He did not need a full blown fight starting, and even though Ken was thinner and seemed easier to break, he'd be an even match against Akihiko with that burning fire in his eyes. </p><p>"Akihiko, head out to the car." His voice was quiet, but full of strength. "Now."</p><p>Akihiko went to say something, but he felt Shinji's hand tighten, and he begrudgingly walked out of the door. A brief moment he looked back, and guilt hit him when he saw Hamuko standing now, looking up at Shinji. He looked so upset and confused, and he realized he unintentionally hurt the person he cared for.</p><p>Mitsuru had followed him out, a frown on her face.</p><p>"Akihiko - please, talk to me." Her hand was on his shoulder. He tensed up.</p><p>"There is absolutely -"</p><p>"Yes there IS something to talk about, Akihiko. Your jealousy was so obvious I could see the green peeking out. You're married -"</p><p>"Shinji loves him too." He said. "It's - not just me."</p><p>"Shinjiro has the good grace to realize, obviously, that he's lost." Mitsuru said quietly. "I had my reservations about this relationship, considering the seven year age gap, how long they've known each other, the fact that Hamuko called him his little brother - but seeing them together regularly….. canceled it all out. They really love each other, Akihiko. You haven't seen them as much as I have. I've had dinner with them more than a few times, and now that they're openly together, he's been hanging around work more often than naught.</p><p>"I've never seen Ken so relaxed, or Hamuko so happy. He's bright and cheerful normally, but this…. It feels so real. I know you're unhappy, and you don't intend to, but you're making him unhappy too. He's suffered a lot of heartbreak in the last few years, and you're not making it any better. I think, of all of the people he's loved, Ken might be the best of them. He's an adult. In fact, he seems older than Hamuko sometimes.." </p><p>With each word he felt worse. Now he might have damaged his relationship with his friend, and hurt him beyond repair. He was often accused of heading into things without thinking, and this was one of those times.</p><p>"I'll keep him quiet when we're home, Mitsuru. Most of the stuff for dinner is done, Yukari said she'll do the soup." Shinjiro had come out of the house after saying his excuses to everyone. </p><p>The car ride home was cold and quiet, and each had their own thoughts. Akihiko was wondering how to mend some fences while Shinji's own brain was thinking about what happened today.</p><p>He was a fool if he didn't admit to himself he was just as jealous. He had a better way of hiding it. He loved the boy who saved him, gave him a reason to live along with Aki, and he was a little too cowardly to pursue his feelings. He would have the courage if Aki was there too, but then Ken came along and picked Hamuko up for himself. And from the looks of it, Hamuko was ripe for seduction if the way they were caught was true the way Mitsuru described it.</p><p>As soon as they were home, Akihiko had slunk off to a different part of the house, away from Shinji to do his own thinking. The older of the two just let him - he had his own thoughts to collect, and his heart to mend.</p><p>--</p><p>The object of their affection was cleaning the kitchen hours later with Ken, laughing when he successfully got him with the sink hose, soaking his face, shirt and his hair. Ken had dodged it twice before the lucky third shot.</p><p>"Ha! Not as smooth now, are you?" Hamuko was grinning at Ken, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. </p><p>"Oh, angel, you think you have the upper hand?" In one quick stride, he had gotten close, arms around him and kissing him warmly. </p><p>"Nooooo no you're wet!" He shrieked, attempting to flee before Ken scooped him up and kissed him, searing hot. Placed on the kitchen table, his skirts were pushed up as his mouth was ravaged.</p><p>"See where your impish nature lands you, angel?" His tone was so playful and sweet when he finally pulled away to press kisses all over Hamuko's face, and went lower to leave kisses on his neck. He was all warmth to his cute, loving boyfriend, but on the inside his possessive nature was urging him to mark up his lover with bruises and bites.</p><p>Ken's mind kept going to this afternoon, the open jealousy on Akihiko's face, the way he acted.</p><p>Akihiko was in love with his angel - Ken had seen it from when he was young. But he hadn't fully realized it until after Hamuko was seduced by Ken. </p><p>
  <i>Poor him. He'll never know paradise the way I do with Hamuko, even if they ended up together.</i>
</p><p>"Mmmm stoooop!" Hamuko was giggling, his hands laced through Ken's hair. "I have something for you." </p><p>"Oh?" Ken was so intent on his task - unbuttoning Hamuko's blouse. His fingers were quick and roaming over his chest, tweaking a nipple playfully. </p><p>"Ken! Aaaa stop I can't think when you do that." He was squirming already, face bright red. He was never this receptive with anyone else…. It seemed like he was so much more sensitive, or was it the love they shared that made it all that much better?</p><p>"I don't want you to think, I want you to feel." Ken kissed his collarbone, nipping the skin to earn a squeak.</p><p>"Please!" He pleaded. "I still haven't given you your New Year's gift!"</p><p>Hamuko's mother's family, of Norwegian origin, were originally Catholic until a Pagan revival swept through the Western world. Though they celebrate Yule, they also still exchanged gifts on the modern New Year, something they didn't want to let go of. </p><p>"Ahhh, forgive me, angel, I nearly forgot your family's tradition." Ken kissed his cheek, fingers slowly rebuttoning Hamuko's blouse. </p><p>"I'll be right back. It's in my closet…." Ken had let Hamuko go, but not before grabbing him close for a quick hug, grabbing his ass in the process.</p><p>"I'll meet you in the bedroom, love."</p><p>Ken grinned when he disappeared from view. He hadn't really forgotten, but he had gotten distracted by their earlier shenanigans. Hidden in a drawer in his dresser, he had a small gift that was more for both of them. After grabbing the bag, he changed out of his day clothes for something easier to slip out of - just his boxers and a tshirt. Though, he doubted he would be in it for long.</p><p>He was in the bedroom after Hamuko, and smiled seeing him wearing a soft, coral colored silk nightgown that stopped short of his knees, sitting on the edge of the bed. Coral was such a pretty color with his creamy skin, and his hair was out of the loose braid he had kept it in all day. </p><p>"Oh you liar you did remember! You've never forgotten any dates…." He was playfully mad, a grin on his face that was infectious.</p><p>"Come sit down, Ken. Please?" He flashed his winning smile. Hamuko got his wish, and when settled, he slipped into Ken's lap.</p><p>Ken saw a jeweler's box in Hamuko's hands, and was curious about it, asking to save his gifts for Hamuko last. </p><p>"I do have two, but the other one is…. A little different, so." Hamuko's face was pink. Ken grinned. He could only guess what was going on in his angel's head. </p><p>"This one, however, is more sentimental. Can you hold out your wrist? I am certain it will fit. And close your eyes, darling." Hamuko smiled, seeing Ken close his eyes and give him his hand.</p><p>Ken felt leather, then cold metal on his wrist, realizing it was probably a watch - his had recently stopped working, and hadn't bothered with getting a new one.</p><p>"Open!" </p><p>He was greeted with a delicately made silvery gold watch, the face a starry night sky with the hours represented by the Western Zodiac symbols. The hour hand had a moon; the minutes hand a sun. The point where the hands came from also held a window stating what lunar phase it was. The velvety brown leather of the wristband complimented it perfectly.</p><p>"Oh I was right! I used your old watch as a measurement to get the wristband replaced. It belonged to my father - a gift from my mother when they got married. He was an avid lover of astrology. My dad was an archeologist like I was, and was facinated with religion and science from the past…."</p><p>Ken felt so incredibly warm on the inside. This had so much value - Hamuko adored his dad, and was so incredibly supportive when his son asked to wear dresses and grow his hair out from the age of four onward.</p><p>Ken knew him as well as Hamuko did, from all he had heard.</p><p>"Thank you. I'm…. Not entirely sure how to express how much it means to me that you gave me this. I know how much his memory means to you." Ken felt tears forming in his eyes, and he quickly blinked them away. </p><p>"You don't need to. I can feel it." Hamuko reached out to hold his hand and tipped his face up to kiss him softly. They had their foreheads pressed together when they pulled apart, noses barely touching.</p><p>"And what's my other gift?" Ken said teasingly, a gleam in his eye. The innuendo was clear, and Hamuko laughed. </p><p>"If I give you your second one now, you'll never give me mine." He pouted cutely up at Ken. The brunette grinned.</p><p>"Of course, angel. Your body is far too tempting for me to resist, and you'll be exhausted before the dawn." Ken enjoyed the flush of red on his face.</p><p>"Now it's your turn to close your eyes, sweetheart. And stay still." Ken moved Hamuko so he was facing forward, and brushed the long, thick hair aside. The small bag he kept the gift in opened, and it revealed a golden collar. The collar was no bigger than the width of Hamuko's thumb, and it had a small, heart shaped pink diamond in the front, surrounded by a deep, red gold circle impressed into the collar.</p><p>The back locked, only with a key that Ken would carry - a form of ownership that was discreet. </p><p>"Here, angel. Go look in a mirror. I've put it on you." He was pleased to see it fit, resting at the base of Hamuko's neck like it was always meant to be there.</p><p>Hamuko got a hand mirror, and looked so elated with the gift. He didn't say it, but he really did love jewelry. Most of the things he had were hand me downs from his mother, grandmother and aunt; and while he valued them and wore them, he didn't have much jewelry made or bought for himself.</p><p>So he knew this would please him.</p><p>"Thank you! I love how beautiful it is. I'm yours." He murmured softly into Ken's ear.</p><p>"This is just proof for others to see, but in my heart, and in my mind," he reached out and grabbed Ken's hand and placed it over his heart.</p><p>"I belong to you. I've… never felt so secure, warm, or loved. When you kissed me I felt like if I died in that moment, I would have been happy since I finally was able to give those feelings to you. It was a lonely two years and I gave up seeing anyone because I realized I couldn't love anyone the same. If…. I had picked up the signals sooner….." he sighed, snuggling close to Ken's shoulder.</p><p>He was a little overwhelmed. Ken was merely happy that Hamuko returned his feelings with the same intensity; but to know he suffered just as much in two years as Ken did in nine…..</p><p>Part of it hurt him. But, oh heavens, how this beautiful boy stirred his heart, loved him, and gave himself to Ken with complete trust - it made all of that worth it. Just to know they were together, and they would weather any storm that came their way.</p><p>"I'm your slave, too, you know." Ken murmured. "Every word you say has me on edge. I can't stop listening to you, your kisses weaken me at times, and half of my mind is with you when we're apart. You've been in my blood since day one, angel." </p><p>Hamuko had shifted, and now he was straddling Ken's waist. His hands where resting on his shoulders, his breathing heavy. He was so intensely pretty to Ken in this moment, with the low light from the fire playing havoc with the shadows on his face and in his deep red eyes.</p><p>The last gift forgotten, he laced his fingers through his lover's hair and pulled him close to ravage his mouth. He felt a shiver of delight as Hamuko pressed close and he felt his tiny dick through the fabric.</p><p>The nightgown was torn from his body, ripped right in half by Ken's hands, and tossed away; he moved his lips to Hamuko's shoulders, pressing kisses and leaving marks as he went. </p><p>Ken's shirt was gone, thrown on the floor, and he had gently placed Hamuko on the bed to get his boxers off. The watch had been put on the nightstand.</p><p>Ken was laying on his side, an arm around Hamuko who was laying comfortably on his back with his left side up against Ken; his legs were spread, and a hand was stroking his dick.</p><p>"Really, this is so shamelessly hard. Do you enjoy me that much, angel?" He started to squeeze as his hand moved, earning him a pleased little cry.</p><p>"N-no games tonight, please. I just want you inside me. Until I can't remember where you start and I begin."</p><p>That drew a sharp breath from Ken, his body moving of it's own accord. He went to reach for the lube in the nightstand, but was stopped by Hamuko's hand.</p><p>He blushed. "I already prepared myself. Y-you don't have to, love."</p><p>"Oh? Who said you could do that?" Ken's normally soft, gentle tone was replaced with something darker, sweeter and unnerving, but in a good way.</p><p>"I-I thought -" Hamuko's tone took on a high pitch when he felt Ken shift, hands on his hips, and press in. </p><p>Hamuko pressed his hand against his mouth, to stifle his moans. Ken grabbed his wrist and pressed it above him. His eyes had darkened with his lust.</p><p>"I want to hear everything, angel. Every moan, squeak, and scream. If you want, you can kiss me, since I'll feel them that way. And ask, like a good boy. You can be good for me, right?" He kissed Hamuko softly on the forehead, releasing the hand.</p><p>"Yes Ken, just please." He pleaded. "Keep going…. It's been two weeks since you've used me that way." Hamuko ground his hips down, to punctuate his request. It drew a boyish laugh from Ken.</p><p>"So greedy. It's adorable, how soft and weak you are sometimes, my angel. Since you asked so nicely…." He thrust all the way in, shivering at the strangled moan that he was gifted, filling his ears. </p><p>He was trembling, and Ken was allowing him to adjust. He let out a groan of his own, since Hamuko was squeezing him so tightly. It had been too long, and once Hamuko gave him the go ahead, he started to move. </p><p>Hamuko squeezed him with every thrust, since Ken's hands held his hips so firmly in place; and with each stroke, it was heaven. His possessiveness came back, burying his mouth in the skin above the collar he gave his lover, leaving blossoming bruises, from the bottom of his jawline to his shoulder. And with each bite he was thrusting in faster, rougher. Every other time he was hitting a spot that made Hamuko see stars. </p><p>Ken started to edge him, denying him his orgasm each time the wave came. As a result, he was a red crying mess, begging Ken to stop and attempting to rock his hips so he could gain his pleasure. </p><p>He was a study in submission; his arms were weak and laying above him, heart beating like it was a wild bird flapping against the bars of it's cage, to attain freedom. Eyes focused on Ken's face, pleading and needy.</p><p>"I want you so addicted to me, that you're ruined for anyone else." Ken said, kissing him warmly. He pressed the head of his dick against Hamuko's prostate, relishing the shriek into his mouth.</p><p>He was so overstimulated, his arms came up to knot into Ken's hair, kissing him fiercely as the longed for orgasm came, eyes crossing and his volume control gone.</p><p>Hamuko went weak, but that didn't save him; Ken was by no means done.</p><p>Out of courtesy, love, and practicality, Ken would usually only take him once, maybe twice a night on Friday or Saturday; if they wanted anything else, hands and mouths worked just fine. And Ken had a love of thrusting his dick between those soft thighs, finishing on Hamuko's face, chest and stomach, or on his back. </p><p>But, he had a week and a half before school started up, and Mitsuru had been nice enough to give Hamuko that amount of time for leave of absence.</p><p>He wouldn't hold much back that night.</p><p>Pulling out, he flipped Hamuko over, propping his hips up by using a pillow. Ken knew that in his post orgasmic haze, he was barely aware of what was going on.</p><p>He fell on him again, sinking his teeth into one of the few unmarked parts of his shoulders. He was intentionally rough, wringing out cries of pain that slowly turned into pleasure, Hamuko's hips moving on their own as he grew hard again quickly. </p><p>The night turned into a blur after that; he was used in so many positions, and ways. Once in the bath since Ken couldn't hold back, and on the sheepskin rug in front of the fireplace.</p><p>He didn't remember when he finally passed out, when he was cleaned up and tucked into bed, the collar removed and waiting for another day. His next coherent thought was hours later, when the sun was shining through the cracks of the curtains. He was warm, clean, in Ken's arms - and he squeaked out in pain.</p><p>
  <i> Oh goddess what was that soreness???? I'm used to not walking for a few hours, but I'll be down for the count for days!</i>
</p><p>It had been so long since he had that vigorous a night (since, the year before Ken confessed he had sworn off any form of dating due to conflicting feelings) and at first he was surprised. </p><p>He was quiet for a moment, thinking over the last night and how open they were with each other. Ken continued to surprise him every day, and vise versa. With each passing day the love grew stronger.</p><p>And it didn't scare him. It made him stronger too. It made them stronger. Hamuko had never known such peace, and Ken had never felt so loved.</p><p>For a brief moment he thought of his first true love. Though he loved Ryoji, he never felt the sort of wonderful emotion with him or anyone else the way he felt for Ken.</p><p>He studied his face in the sunlight. As a little boy and a teenager, he had promise of growing into a handsome man, and he surpassed expectations. On top of that, he had a large growth period around fourteen to fifteen - he shot up so fast he needed a new school uniform half way through the year! Being shorter than him was uncomfortable at first, too.</p><p>How everything had changed in the last few months. What would have happened if Ken hadn't let his emotions get the best of him? Would they still be miserable, close but never touching?</p><p>Knowing how happy he felt now, he was glad for this domino effect. Even if the group hadn't accepted them, they would have fled somewhere else, because he knew that he couldn't be this happy with anyone else.</p><p>Age difference and Akihiko's disapproval be damned! He had his chance, for the last nine years. There were chances, and he missed them all. He had no intention of spurring his friendship, but he wouldn't take what he said seriously anymore.</p><p>Hamuko snuggled close, happy to hear Ken's heartbeat in his ear. There was nothing like sleeping with the one you loved. No experience came close to seeing someone you loved so much being vulnerable like this. </p><p>His eyes closed out of his own tiredness. He didn't realize the entire time, Ken had been awake and his eyes were squinted so he wouldn't know Ken was awake.</p><p>There were deep purple circles under Hamuko's eyes, but despite that he looked well satisfied and happy. Ken had to keep the grin off his face when he saw a small wince cross over Hamuko's face, or pull him in for a round of kisses to soothe the pain.</p><p>He had to admit to himself, he had somehow fallen more in love with him over the past few months.</p><p>He was always changing, evolving, but still stayed the same. There was something mysterious about him too, like he had a secret he was keeping but didn't realize it.</p><p>Ken fully closed his eyes, tightening his grip. Soon he would get up and care for his angel; but for right now, he wanted nothing more than to hold him close.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>